Secrets and Love
by AlexBSChris
Summary: Lissa cheats on Christian and Rose helps him after he finds out. What happens when she starts to have feelings for him and with Adrian telling her a secret she cant share until shes 18. Adopted from the wonderful Miss Sita Belikova x. Chap 1-6 are hers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

I hope you like this chapter.

I was walking to Lissa's dorm, when I got pulled into her head and Lissa and Christian were arguing about how much Lissa is hanging around with I got pulled into what Lissa was thinking, it was memory of her and Adrian were in his bedroom, then Lissa started kissing Adrian, he was trying to push her off, but he couldn't Adrian started to kiss her back, then both of them made love to each other. I couldn't believe what Vasilisa done, she is a real **.

I ran to Lissa's door and pushed it open to find Lissa and Chris shouting at each other.

"DO YOU LOVE ADRIAN NICK IVASHKOV?" Christian shouted at Liss, she flinched.

"Chrissy, I don't know" Lissa said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA" Chris shouted at Lissa I opened the door to see Chris near the door and Liss on the bed

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked both of them, they started talking at the same time.

"Both of you shut up," I told them

"Right Chris, you start" I told nodded.

"Right, I saw Lissa and Adrian doing more than practicing Spirit, it looked like they were kissing but I couldn't see" Christian

"OK, would you like the truth" I asked and he looked at me if I said something stupid.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Chris asked me.

"Well I can show you the memory of Lissa" I told I went over to Lissa.

"Do you love Chris?" I asked her.

"No" She simple answer.

"OK so you won't mind me showing Chris a memory" I told her.

I went towards Chris, and asked him to put his hands out and he did. I put mine in his, then I showed him the memory: her and Adrian were in his bedroom, then Lissa started kissing Adrian, he was trying to push her off, but he couldn't, then Adrian gave up and started to kiss her back, then both of them made love to each. Then the memory stopped he looked really shocked.

"OMG I can't believe you did that, Lissa?" Chris shouted then Chris turned to me

"How the heck can you do that" Chris asked, while he was still in shocked by Lissa's memory. I was still in confused how I can show memories

"Well I was in my bedroom, on Saturday the Eddie came in and I put my hands in his, then I showed him a memory"

I was a very good memory though it was: Mason and Eddie and I messing around in the canteen and it good times.

"Well Vasilisa, I never want to see ever again" Chris spat, I've never seen that side of Chris before, Chris left and Liss and I were standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Rose, go after him, make him happy, I can see in your aura that you love him" Lissa told me.

I like Chris as a friend, but I don't think I ever have feelings for him. I nodded and left. I saw Christian near a tree in the middle of the campus. I walked up to him, he looked up and both of us smiled.

"Hey Chris," I greeted him.

"Rose, I thought you would be with Lissa" He said, He looked terrible. I couldn't be with Lissa, for what she's done to Chris.

"I couldn't be with Liss, after what she done to you" I told him. I sat next to were talking about friends, was curfew, Chris and I returned to our dorms.

I fell asleep, 7 months later: Chris told me we were going to hang at his dorm told me 9. We've been great friends and after Liss broke up with Chris. Liss started acting like the other Royals. A stuck up **.I heard rumors that she had sex with Jesse and I told Chris the news, he couldn't believe it. I'm still friends with Mason, definitely best friends Christian, I was outside his door and I knocked with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter.

RPOV

Chris opened the door and greeted me, then I went into his room. I noticed that something on his walls, were pictures of me and him was 1 where; at Christmas I was in my red dress, and Chris was in his black. The Academy had been holding a dance, and Liss didn't want to, so Chris asked me and I said yes. There was a photographer, he asked us if we wanted our pictures taken. We both said yes. Then Chris had his arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. I still remember that flashback.

"So Chris, what movie did you want to watch?" I asked him.

" I don't mind Rose" He replied. I picked my out favorite, it was of us.

He sat on his couch. I sat next to Chris, he put his arm around my waist so I put my hands on his hands. They were so lovely and I snuggle into his neck, and he let me. I think I fell asleep through the movie. I woke up and looked at the clock it aid 7.30 am woah we slept through the whole night. I looked at Christian, he was still sleeping. I heard he was mumbling.

"Rose I ..."Then I couldn't hear what else he was saying.

"Rose, please don't leave me". Ahh. I will never leave 20 minutes later, Chris woke and looked into my eyes and I looked back into his, they were beautiful, they were blue like the ocean, we looked away.

"Rose" Chris said. I looked at him.

"Yeah Chris," I replied.

"Well there's this ski lodge, and we are going to. Are you like to hang around with me?" Chris asked me. I bet he was going to tell me something else, but couldn't.

"Of course Chris" I told nodded. I told him I would come see him tonight. I went to my room and there was a knock on my door. I went over to my door, opened it and there was Adrian.

"Hey Adrian, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Why hello little Dhampir, I am here to tell you important news." He replied. I wonder what he is about to tell me, I thought.

"Ok, Adrian tell me" I told him.

"Well Rose you..."Adrian said, but he was cut off by a knock on the door. I told Adrian, I would be back in a minute. I went over to my door, and opened was...

Cliff Hanger. Love XDelenaxx [: [:[:[: xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my door, it was Christian. I always thought that Adrian would make me leave Chris, which will never happen. I am getting these strange feelings, they are starting to freak me out, I won't tell Christian.

"Hey Chris" I greeted him, He turned to smile at me.

"Hey Rose, How are you?" Chris asked me. I knew there was going to be a fight.

"Fine thank-you" I replied

"Why the hell is he here?" Chris asked me.

"Chris, his name is Adrian, he wanted to tell me something" I explained to Chris.

"Ok, what was he going to tell you?" Chris asked me.

"I don't know" I I looked at Adrian, he said he will to tell me later.

"Guys I got have go" Adrian told us. I turned back to Chris, he looked shocked.

"Chris-"I started, he cut in.

"Rose, I don't want to hear it" He said and then Chris headed for my door. He looked back at me, then turned around and went out of my room. I started to cry over Chris. Hathaway crying over a boy.

7 Weeks Later

RPOV

I haven't come out my room, for seven weeks. The teachers were banging on my door asking me to come out. I ignored them then Chris came, and he stayed, I didn't hear right Chris mumbles: Rosie, Rosie. I know it is weird for me stay in my bedroom about a boy, but I love beautiful sea blue eyes, lovely black hair which is gorgeous. I just want him to come in my bedroom, so I can tell him that I love him.

But he was angry at me for letting Adrian in my bedroom. I don't know what to think. But today all of us were going to the ski trip. I packed all my stuff, and went out of my room I walked to where we were supposed to meet. I walked and saw that everyone was looking at me everyone knew everything like that Chris and I weren't talking to each other, I saw Chris near Liss talking.

I really don't care anymore. Then we were told we were allowed to go on the plane, I got on there and saw that everywhere all the seats were taken except I saw an empty seat, but it was next Christian!.**.I got to put up with Chris for 10 hrs.

CPOV

Vasilisa was very upset that Rose didn't want to come out her room. I even tried, but I got no answer. I was packed ready for the trip and went down to where we were supposed to meet. I saw Lissa calling my name.

"Hey Liss" I greeted her.

"Hey Chris, have you heard from Rose" Liss asked me.

I shook my head. She started talking about different things. Soon everything went quiet, and we saw Rose coming towards the plane. Everyone knew Rose and I weren't talking to each we were told we were allowed to go on the plane. I got on the plane to see I saw a figure coming towards my way, it was Rose, she sat next to me. I had to put up with Rose not talking to me for 10hrs.

END OF CHAPTER.

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! XDelenaxx


	4. Chapter 4

Heyya everyone. How are you? I hope you like this chap. Rose and Chris are going to apologize to each other, and maybe re-connect their friendship. Love XDelenaxx

Chapter 4

I was sitting next to Christian and as we weren't talking to each other, it was tense between us. I got out my book; I don't usually read but I got in to it. I was glancing at Chris out of the corner of my eye, and he was just sitting there; he wasn't even going to talk to me or acknowledge my presence. When I was in my room he was knocking on my bedroom door, but I have no idea why he would do that.

Maybe Alberta or Kirova asked him do it or he wanted to do it himself; maybe he loves me... but I have no idea. Boys are so hard to read, and even harder to love. Christian is really hard to read, you have no idea whether he is sad, angry, passionate, or happy.

I knew Vasilisa was sitting next to Adrian Ivashkov. Spoilt **. I have no idea what is wrong with her. She used to be really nice and now she thinks she can have sex with Jesse, while she is in a relationship with Adrian Ivashkov.

She's completely changed from the four year old I met in kindergarten. Back then we were the best of friends and had each other's backs. We believed that there would always be a happy ending, that we'd find the love of our lives and that we'd stay together forever. Except, she's changed.

She cheated on Christian with Adrian, and she's now cheating on him with Jesse Zeklos. Jesse. Zeklos. After all the creepy stuff he tried to do to me, she's chosen to act like a ** with him and to ruin her already tarnished reputation even further.

**5 hours later: **

5 hours left till we appear at the ski lodge. Chris hasn't even said a word to me. I heard a creepy voice behind me and I knew it was Jesse. I thought he was sitting in the aisle with Lissa and Adrian; but apparently not.

"So Hathaway, have you and your strigoi wannabe boyfriend fallen out? You should kiss and make up, you're just perfect for each other. I mean he's and unwanted social reject and you're just plain unwanted. Not to mention crazy. A match made in heaven."

He had no right saying that about Christian and myself. I looked at Christian, his face was upset that Jesse had said that. Everyone always thought Christian was going to turn Strigoi, so everyone kept away from him even some people told me to keep away from him, but I couldn't.

"Shut the ** up Jesse" I told him, I am not in the mood to argue with Jesse. So ignored him, but he kept talking.

"Awe they aren't talking, why don't you actually kiss? Oh wait you two have no idea about feelings do you"

Then I didn't say anything and so Jesse carried on. I couldn't believe what he said next. Eww.

"Why don't we have sex and some kissing on the plane, then at the Ski lodge you could come and join me in my room" Jesse suggested.

I got up and stood in front of my seat and opened my mouth and pretended to heave. Everyone laughed. No way am I going to have sex with Jesse the Pervert-that's his new name. I looked around the plane quickly, the teachers were preoccupied so they didn't hear any of this. Thank God.

"Will you shut the ** up Jesse, I've had enough of you talking. Just because you had sex with Vasilisa Dragomir, doesn't mean you can boss Rose around" Christian told him.

Jesse had actually shut up. Everyone was talking about Lissa and Jesse, and I can hear some arguing; I think it is Lissa and Adrian, about the fact that she had sex with Jesse. Sick and wrong. Glancing towards them I saw that Adrian and Lissa were kissing. I don't get that how Lissa and Jesse were fighting and arguing, then the next minute they are kissing.

I looked at Christian. I am so lucky to have Chris he stuck up for me. We smiled, then the next minute we were at silence again; Christian and I weren't talking again. Yeah, this is so frustrating. I remembered that I had my IPod and my IPhone in my handbag.

It was a Christmas presents from my mum and dad. I grabbed my handbag; I looked at Chris to see he was sleeping. Then I turned to look at my handbag again, I had to rummage through it to find what I wanted, when I found my IPhone I checked to see if I had messages. I did from my mum and my father.

Heya sweetheart, how are you?

I have to tell you something really important, but I was hoping Adrian would do that for me.

_**Janine Mazur. **_

Heyya Rose,

I know your mother sent you a message. I hear that you are hanging around with Ozera; don't worry I really don't mind. Don't listen to what the other says.

_**Abe Mazur **_

**Flashback **

Mum and Dad got married when I was 14, I was the bridesmaid. I had a beautiful dress that I fell in love with; it was white and had pink roses all over wedding was beautiful, there were banners all over the place. Father was a millionaire, and Mother was a guardian.

She wants me to be one, but I have no idea if I want to be one. When I was 16 I heard Mum and Dad shouting at each other. Father was asking

"Why can't we tell her? We have been lying to her."

"I want her to be a guardian." was my mother's reply.

I left the room before they noticed. Flashback ended. I switched on my Ipod and picked a song: Kesha's Take It Off. Love the song. I think it was nearly night time and Christian was still asleep.

I yawned and rested my head on Christian's shoulder to try and sleep; then he moved and placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer towards his body.

**Chap finished. I hope you like the Jesse/Rose/Christian bit; it was so fun to write it. I have to thank the lovely Nicia for helping me with this chap and the you like the bit when Chris wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. Please Review (: What do you think?.Love Xdelenaxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

The plane stopped. Finally. I hate being on a plane for Christian talking to Jesse being an **. Christian went first, then he let me get out of our seats and he just went and left me all by myself. I got off the plane stretched my legs and arms. I went to where our luggage was kept.

I found my pink suitcase and brought it over to where we were waiting for our room assignments. Alberta was calling out us girls first and surnames beginning with H being called out next.

"Rose Hathaway" Alberta called out to me. I walked over to her and she gave me my room key. I was about to go when she whispered into my ear.

"Rose, when you go into that room you will love it. I know we were supposed to give you a double with Princess Vasilisa? But Christian insisted that you got that room without you sharing it with anyone." Huh, I thought Chris didn't want to talk to me.

I must got that all wrong. I went to the door of the Ski I got inside it was everything marble floors, marble was so breathtaking. I looked at my room key the number was 223. I went into the elevator and pressed the number of my floor.

Finally the elevator stopped. I walked out and walked past the doors 221, 222, 223, it was my room. I opened the door to see it was breathtaking. It was like down in the lobby. Marble everything. I absolutely loved it. I went into my bedroom to find it was massive. A double bed and huge wardrobe, and a makeup table. Sweet.

I put all my clothes in the wardrobe. Then I heard a knock on my door. I went over to it and opened it, it was Christian.

"Hey Christian" I greeted him. What now he wants to talk.

"Hey Rose" He replied.

"I want to talk to about something"

"Of course" I added.

Then Chris started talking. But it went all weird. I fainted and fell into darkness.

**CPOV **

Rose fainted while I was talking to her. Oh God. I picked her up and ran to the hospital. When I got there and I pushed through the doors and called after a nurse. A lady about 30 came; her nametag read 'My name is Danni'.

"What happened?" Danni asked me.

"I don't know I came to talk to her and she fainted on me" I explained to her. She nodded.

"She must of not had anything to eat" Danni said.

I nodded. She told me to put Rose on the bed and wait for her to wake up. A few hours went I heard a whimper I looked at Rose to see she had woken up.

"Rose" I said.

"Chris where am I?"

"You're the infirmary, you fainted on me." I explained to her.

"How long have I been out?" Rose asked me.

"6 hours Rose" I told her. She shook her head

"I can't believe I fainted I am so sorry" Rose apologized to me. She didn't have to say sorry it wasn't her fault.

"Rose it wasn't your fault"I told her.

"No it was mine" She added. I really need to change the subject.

"Rose I want to tell you something" She looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Go ahead."

**RPOV**

"Rose I want to tell you something" Chris told me. I nodded.

"Remember when I wanted to talk to you, but Adrian was in the room" Chris said. I nodded.

"Well when I was in there, I thought Adrian wanted you... So I was rude. I know Rose, you don't know how sorry I am. I was just ** off because I thought Adrian might take you away from me. I was... I was scared ok Rose. I was scared. I know Christian Ozera shouldn't be scared, but I was. Rose please understand, Adrian took Lissa away from me; so I thought Adrian was going to do the same to you. I know you wanted to tell me about what you were talking about, but I was rude and left you by yourself and I'm so, so sorry. I left you for ages. You don't know how long I stood there waiting for you. Rose I am going to tell you something I've never actually admitted to a girl: I love you" Chris told me. He loves me. OMG Christian loves me. I can't believe it. He admitted his feelings to me.

"Rose" Chris said.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Do you love me?" Chris asked me.

"Wow Chris this is a lot to take in" I told him.

"I know Rose, I shouldn't of said it" Chris apologized.

"No, it is sweet that you told me that you love me" I reply.

"Chris" He looked at me. It was time for me to do the same and admit my feelings.

"I love you too." I told him. Then he kissed me. A sweet passionate kiss. It was so lovely to be kissed by a boy that loves you.

"Rose I absolutely love you, will you become my girlfriend?" Chris asked me.

"Yes I would love to" I reply. Then Alberta came in to my room.

"Rose are you alright?" Alberta asked me.

"Yes" I told her.

"Good. That's fine then. Lord Ivashkov wants to talk to you." Alberta told me.

"Ok let him in" I reply.

"Chris go get some food for me please." He nodded and left. Adrian came in.

"Rose" Adrian greeted.

"Adrian" I added.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked me. I nodded. I hugged him, and then looked at his neck. The blood smelled so sweet, almost as if it was calling to me. Calling to me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then answered his question.

"I am fine." I told him.

"Rose I want to tell you something." Adrian told me. I am getting loads of explanations today.

"Ok. "I say.

"Rose I am going to tell you something; but you can't tell anyone, not even Christian" Adrian told me. I nodded.

"Ok"

"Well Rose this is going to sound weird. You are a Royal Moroi."

My mouth dropped open with shock. I couldn't believe it.

**CLIFFHANGER. That is the big secret. What do you think?. I have to thank Nicia for helping me with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Secrets and Guardians and Love

"Well Rose this is going to sound weird. You are a Royal Moroi."

My mouth dropped open with shock. I couldn't believe it.-.

"Adrian you got to be kidding me" I told him, there's no way I'm a Moroi.

**Chapter 5 **

"Rose I am so sorry, but you are."

"Adrian can you tell me how I am a Moroi" I asked and he nodded.

"Well your mother thought she was a Dhampir too; but then she found out she was a Moroi. However, she couldn't tell until after she fell pregnant. Your father thought you were going to be a Dhampir but weren't, you were a Moroi; and so Abe asked Janine how you were a Moroi. So Janine told Abe why you weren't a dhampir and explained that she is a moroi too. Your Mum and Dad had to lie to everyone about you being a Moroi, and they pretended that you were a dhampir. So they made up that you were a Dhampir, but they looked at you and they could see that you didn't have the side effects of being a Moroi. They had to lie, because all the Strigoi want you Rose and will do anything till they get you Rose. So your parents are making you get a guardian, which means that you have to go in the Moroi dorms and say to the teachers that you are a Moroi and you need a guardian."

"Adrian I can't believe my mother and father lied to me"

"Rose look in the mirror." Adrian told me. I gave him a weird look but still looked in my bag and brought out my mirror.

"Look at your mouth." I looked it and opened my mouth; and I could see the fangs. They weren't as pronounced as any other Moroi's, but they were definitely longer and shaper tan a dhampires. Freaky. Then I asked him.

"Ok so what Royal family am I in then?"

"Ok, Rose this might sound weird to you, so please don't freak out."

"Ok." I was starting to feel scared.

"You are an Ivashkov."

"No way." I said.

"Yes I am right." Adrian said.

"I don't believe you, have you got my birth certificate?" I asked. He went out as I felt my phone vibrate. I rummaged through my pockets and found it was a message from Chris.

'Heyya gorgeous, I hve gt the food, plez can u tell me whn u r ot of theya:C.O xx'

I texted him back straight away.

'Heyya C.I will be ot in a 10min I promiseya: R.H xx'

Adrian came back with a piece of paper and he then gave it to me. I opened it and it looked like a rusty piece of paper. I looked closer and saw that it was actually a Birth certificate.

It read:

Name: Rosemarie Lia Ivashkov.

Born: 24th December 1993

Sex: Female

Mother's name: Janine Mali Ivashkov (nee Hathaway)

Father's name: Abraham Josh Ivashkov

Brother's name: Adrian James Ivashkov

Auntie name: Taintina Rose Ivashkov (Queen Of Dhampires and Moroi)

Birth place: Royal Court, USA. Hour Of Birth: 12.00am

Whoa Adrian is my brother. This is so scary. I looked at Adrian he was very surprised to see that I am his sister.

"Heyya Bro." I said.

"Sis." Adrian replied.

"You didn't see that coming." I grinned at him, and he returned the smile before responding.

"Nope, definitely not."

"Adrian, I can't even tell Chris?"

"No, I am so sorry Rose" I nodded.

"I need to go and see Chris" I told him.

"Rose you have to have a guardian and apparently you are going to be the Queen" WHAT.

"No way" I said. He nodded.

"I am going now." I repeated.

"I need some time to wrap my head around this." Adrian nodded. He kissed my forehead. I walked out and went to my room where Christian is supposed to be. I opened the door of my room. It was full of candles and there were lights everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful. Then I saw Christian in a tux - a tux suits him. There was food on the table. I think it is Chinese.

"Heyya Chrissy" I greeted.

"Heyya gorgeous" Chris told me.

"Chris, I love this" I said.

"I am glad you like it. Baby girl I did this all for you because I am crazy for you" He took my hand and kissed it before leading me to the table.

It was Chinese. Lush. I had sweet and sour chicken while Chris had Hong Kong Style. After a few hours we were watching movies till 21.30. Then I felt Chris kiss my cheek and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me in tight to his side. Then I fell asleep. I was thinking through the information that Adrian had told me earlier. That I'm a Moroi and Adrian is my brother. But I was scared because I might become the queen.

End of Chapter.

Love Miss Sita Belikova xx


End file.
